


A Taste of Royalty

by loindici (almaia)



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: British Politics, Buckingham Palace, F/F, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, United Kingdom, but i swear i didn't mean to write it that way, or maybe i did, this seems like a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/loindici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the most powerful woman of her time and having such close proximity to the Queen, Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher could not help but sometimes, imagine what it feels like to be the one wearing the Queen's crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraufi666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/gifts).



> This is a result of a conversation I had with FrauFi666 and since this is a Historical AU fanfiction, the content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are historical figures and some historic events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher had such high reverence for the Queen - and this high reverence she has was something that the public was knowledgeable about as she exhibited it whenever she was in the presence of the Queen during public functions. (for one thing, media duly noted about the way she curtseyed to the Queen when she was first elected Prime Minister).

Being the Prime Minister gave her the privilege to see the Queen on a weekly basis through the weekly audiences and she always took this seriously (because who wouldn't if given the chance? Especially for the Prime Minister) - coming to the weekly audiences fifteen minutes before the schedule - only to be told by the Queen herself that she cannot be admitted early and must wait forty-five minutes along with the rest before being admitted.

Being the Prime Minister however, gave her an advantage from the rest of the people who went to see the Queen for an audience. She was always asked to stay behind to discuss matters of the state and sometimes, things outside the matters of the state. Her close proximity to the Queen was not only because she was elected the Prime Minister but also because on terms of age, she was just a year older than the Queen (yet the Queen was seen to be more mature than her).

In one occasion when the Queen made the Prime Minister stay behind after the weekly basis, she had asked her to come with her to her quarters. Margaret was not quite sure why the Queen would want her anywhere near her quarters but she welcomed the idea - it probably means that the Queen has already noticed her efforts of pleasing her.

As they were walking to the Queen's quarters, the Queen noticed something with her Prime Minister. It seemed that her Prime Minister was eyeing on her crown. Margaret, realizing that the Queen may have noticed her looking at her crown, decided to look the other way, pretending that she was looking at the paintings that adorned the halls of Buckingham Palace. 

In a moment's notice, they have finally arrived at the Queen's quarters and Margaret, having entered the room for the first time was mesmerized by what she saw,  _Everything looks splendid!_ , she thought to herself. "I see that you are impressed with how my quarters look like, Mrs. Prime Minister?" Elizabeth asked Margaret as she put her gloved left hand over her shoulder.

"Well...absolutely!" Margaret said with utmost confidence, "This room is simply fitting for such an elegant and exquisite woman such as you, _Your Majesty_." she was starting to sense a hint of jealousy because she as well wanted to end her day in such an impressive quarters (not that her quarters in 10 Downing Street was not fit for a Prime Minister at all, but it fell short of what she expected) but she decided to surpass this while not lacking on complements to give to the Queen...after all, exhibiting jealousy and exhibiting admiration are two different things. 

"And I've noticed that you are not just impressed on my quarters." Elizabeth spoke as she lowered her left hand that was once on Margaret's shoulders to her back, "You seemed to be fixated on my crown as well." she added as she ran the index finger on her right hand on the crown that was on her head.

"Oh...you see, I was admiring how intricate the design is on your crown." Margaret explained as she tried to run her finger through the crown before backing out at the last minute, realizing that the Queen would disapprove the action she's about to commit.

"This tiara is the Grand Duchess Vladimir." Elizabeth said as she slowly took the crown off her head, "An inheritance from Queen Mary, who bought this crown from the Grand Duchess Elena Vladimirovna of Russia in the year 1921...just four years after the Russian Revolution broke out."

Margaret continued to admire at the crown that Elizabeth had just taken off from her head and she imagined herself wearing such a beautiful crown, "Mrs. Prime Minister..." Elizabeth spoke, calling Margaret's attention, "If you wanted to try on this crown badly, I could let you...but I must require certain things from you first."

 _Is Her Majesty Serious? Does she really want me to try on such exquisite piece of the Crown Jewels?_ , Margaret thought. Deep inside, she wanted to jump into the offer but doing so would make her lose grace but she thought to herself again,  _What do I have to lose? I'll do it just this once and never hope for it to happen again. I'm sure the Queen wouldn't let me go through such ridiculous lengths so that I can simply have a taste of what it feels like to wear one of her crowns_.

* * *

Margaret was wrong...the Queen is making her go through ridiculous lengths just so that she could get to try on her crown. She found it ridiculous, all she wanted to do was try out her crown and now she has to put a one-woman show of a beauty pageant in exchange for the moment to try on the Grand Duchess Vladimir. 

"Margaret, I want you to take off your clothes." Elizabeth said in a nonchalant voice. She had intended for that to mimic the swimsuit competition of beauty pageants except that she wasn't going to let Margaret try on her swimwear this time.

"Must I have to, Your Majesty?" Margaret asked, trying to keep a firm face. There's no way she's going to walk around half-naked (or even naked) in front of the Queen for a chance to wear her crown.

"Take off your clothes and keep your undergarments on." Elizabeth told her, "Unless of course, you don't want to try out my crown - then we might as well end this."

 _Then we might as well end this_ , she replayed in her thoughts what the Queen has just told her and there was no way she was going to have to end this. She had realized that she's going to still jump in the chance nevertheless - she is after all, the lady who isn't for turning. First off, she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the lacy pink bra that she wore and next off, she slid down her skirt to reveal that she had worn matching knickers and stockings as well. Then she placed her hands on her hips like beauty queens would do and smiled confidently, much to the Queen's satisfaction.

"Alright, now I want you to walk here." Elizabeth said, pointing out on where she stood (which was on the other end of the room from where Margaret stood), "And introduce yourself like Beauty Queens in the Miss Universe pageant would do."

Margaret obliged and started sashaying to where Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips. Deep inside, she would like to laugh at herself for daring to do this but she decided not to do so and kept a fierce face. Elizabeth kept a grin on her face as she watched her Prime Minister transform into a Beauty Queen...she never knew that the woman had the skill to become one. In fact, if she had known of her on the years when she was still eligible to join the Miss Universe pageant, she would personally have recommended Margaret to the United Kingdom delegation for the pageant.

"I'm Margaret Hilda Thatcher, 54, United Kingdom!" Margaret uttered, mimicing the way that the Miss Universe candidates spoke during their introductions.

Elizabeth clapped at Margaret's impression of a Miss Universe candidate and Margaret's smile became wider knowing that she had pleased the Queen.

* * *

Now, the Queen was making her change to a gown she wore for one of the official portraits in which she wore the Grand Duchess Vladimir along. The gown was a one-sleeved one where the sleeve was formed to look like a sash. The sash-like sleeve was also embroidered with pink beads. The Queen then helped her in zipping up the gown and as she looked at her reflection, she could not help but notice that the gown happened to look good on her. She was not the one who wore gowns that exposed much of her shoulders and neckline so this seemed surprising for her that she liked how she looked like.

"Now, I want you to do the same like the last time." Elizabeth ordered, "Except that this time, you're going to have to answer a question from  _me_." and with that, Margaret obliged once again. She might find what she is doing ridiculous but it seems that a part of her is having fun with what's happening.

Elizabeth then walked to the opposing end of the room and waited for Margaret to make her walk. Once again, Margaret placed her hands on her hips and sashayed to where Elizabeth stood. This was followed by Margaret making small twirls in the gown she wore. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her Prime Minister making small twirls while wearing one of her gowns and she saw that Margaret enjoyed what she was made to do. Margaret meanwhile felt like she was a young woman again while she made small twirls with the gown - she had always had fantasies of what it was like to wear the then-Princess Elizabeth II's gowns when she saw pictures of them in the newspapers back in her younger days.

Then the time has come and Elizabeth popped in the question for Margaret, "Why should I let you try on my crown?" she asked

 _This is finally it! I'll finally get to try on that damn crown!_ , Margaret thought to herself. The Queen was already looking at her, waiting for her response to her question and without further ado, Margaret said "To be able to try on your crown is both an honor and a responsibility. If I were to try out your crown, I would handle it with great care and respect like I do with the people of the United Kingdom. I want to show the world - the universe rather that I am a confidently firm woman with a heart."

Elizabeth was fascinated with the way Margaret answered. The Prime Minister's colleagues were right, she did come up with great answers to almost any question that was thrown to her - even those in the opposition admit that Margaret was formidable when one wanted to engage her in a series of questions (that would eventually turn into debates). It's only been a few months since the Prime Minister was sworn into office but she was already seeing a lot of potential in her even in a situation that wasn't so serious such as this.

"And Miss Universe 1979 is..." Elizabeth said before taking a brief pause, "United Kingdom!"

Elizabeth then took off the Grand Duchess Vladimir from her head and slowly placed it on Margaret's head as Margaret smiled with anticipation. This was it! She finally got the chance to try on the crown that the Queen had worn for that day. Margaret then gave Elizabeth a quick but tight hug before she started to do her own "victory walk" as if she won the actual Miss Universe pageant. 

When she passed by one of the standing mirrors in the room, she could not help but marvel at how good the crown looks on her head. She felt like she wanted to run out of the room right now with the crown on her head because of how good it looks on her but she wouldn't because that would upset the Queen and that's the last thing she wants to do after gaining her trust to let her try on the crown.

Her "victory walk" was cut short when Elizabeth suddenly said, "I must apologize." and she paused a bit before continuing, "The first runner up is United Kingdom." she paused again before continuing, "Miss Universe 1979 is the  _Queen_ of the United Kingdom."

And just like that, Elizabeth walked over to Margaret and snatched the crown off from her head and Margaret looked very shocked. Elizabeth then put the crown back on her head and gave Margaret a smug look.

But at least Margaret got to experience wearing one of the Queen's many crowns, even just for a short time.


End file.
